An existing AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) display screen is usually manufactured on one surface of high polymeric organics, a metal foil or an ultra-thin glass substrate. The display screen generally includes an active driving array substrate, a driving circuit, a light emitting assembly, etc., with the array substrate being inseparable from the light emitting assembly.